Shakesperian Bleach
by El Pirato
Summary: A set of Shakespearian scenes parodized Bleach style


SCENE II. Kuchiki 's orchard.

Enter **Ichigo**  
**Ichigo **He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

**Rukia** appears above at a window

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Rukia is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

**Rukia**  
Ay me!

**Ichigo**  
She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

**Rukia**  
O Ichigo, Ichigo! wherefore art thou Ichigo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Kuchiki.

**Ichigo**  
Aside Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

**Rukia**  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Kurosaki.  
What's Kurosaki? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Ichigo would, were he not Ichigo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Ichigo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

**Ichigo**  
I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Ichigo .

**Rukia**  
What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?

**Ichigo**  
By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

**Rukia**  
My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Ichigo and a Kurosaki?

**Ichigo**  
Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

**Rukia**  
How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

**Ichigo**  
With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.

**Rukia**  
If they do see thee, with zanpakutos they will slice ye.

**Ichigo**  
Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.

**Rukia**  
I would not for the world they saw thee here.

**Ichigo**  
I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

**Rukia**  
By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

**Ichigo**  
By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise.

**Rukia**  
Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a shinigami blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Ichigo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Kurosaki, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered.

**Ichigo**  
Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--

**Rukia**  
O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

**Ichigo**  
What shall I swear by?

**Rukia**  
Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.

**Ichigo**  
If my heart's dear love--

**Rukia**  
Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

**Ichigo**  
O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

**Rukia**  
What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

**Ichigo**  
The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

**Rukia**  
I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again.

**Ichigo**  
Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?

**Rukia**  
But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.

**Nurse** calls within

I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Kurosaki, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again.

Exit, above

**Ichigo**  
O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

Re-enter **Rukia**, above

**Rukia**  
Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world.

**Nurse**  
Within Madam!

**Rukia**  
I come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well,  
I do beseech thee--

**Nurse**  
Within Madam!

**Rukia**  
By and by, I come:--  
To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:  
To-morrow will I send.

**Ichigo**  
So thrive my soul--

**Rukia**  
A thousand times good night!

Exit, above

**Ichigo**  
A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books,  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.

Retiring

Re-enter **Rukia**, above

**Rukia**  
Hist! Ichigo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,  
To lure this tassel-gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,  
With repetition of my Inuyasha's name.

**Ichigo**  
It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!

**Rukia**  
Ichigo!

**Ichigo**  
My dear?

**Rukia**  
At what o'clock to-morrow  
Shall I send to thee?

**Ichigo**  
At the hour of nine.

**Rukia**  
I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back.

**Ichigo**  
Let me stand here till thou remember it.

**Rukia**  
I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company.

**Ichigo**  
And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.

**Rukia**  
'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.

**Ichigo**  
I would I were thy bird.

**Rukia**  
Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow.

Exit above

**Ichigo**  
Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.

Exit


End file.
